


Coffee

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, But The Mid-Credits Scene Never Happened, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, The more tags more spoilers so be sure to read the previous tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Como cada día después de su regreso, Peter compra dos cafés y los lleva consigo para charlar con Tony. A él le cuenta todo lo sucedido durante el día, todas sus dudas e inseguridades, esperando por el día en que de alguna forma, él le dé una respuesta a sus preguntas.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Después de haber visto [este hermoso fanart de marmaladica](https://marmaladica.tumblr.com/post/186309729501/bittersweet-memories-that-is-all-im-taking-with) no pude no escribir esto, así que, acá está.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee y Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Angourie Rice, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jacob Batalon, Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Peter podía rescatar de su viaje a Europa tan sólo un par de cosas. Por más que quisiera enumerarlas a todas, los malos recuerdos siempre se le atravesaban y formaban un nudo en su garganta.

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Queens, tiñéndola de tonos anaranjados y rosáceos cuando Peter entró a un local de bebidas, cubriendo su traje de superhéroe con la ropa que tenía en su mochila. Esperó a que llegara su turno de ser atendido y se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que los malos recuerdos vividos hace apenas unos días se deslizaban por su garganta y le dejaban un sabor amargo. Pidió dos bebidas calientes, una a base de frutas y la otra a base de café.

—¿A nombre de quién?

—A nombre de Peter y el señor Stark.

La muchacha que esperaba su nombre para anotarlo en los vasos descartables lo miró, siguió mirándolo unos instantes y le sonrió.

* * *

Como cada noche sin importar qué tuviera que hacer al día siguiente, Peter subió a la azotea. A esa donde el enorme dibujo hecho en honor a Iron Man lo esperaba para que le contara cómo había estado su día. Sentado en el suelo, Peter extendió el vaso al dibujo sobre la pared y le sonrió. 

—Como le gusta: bien cargado y con dos de azúcar —el vaso se quedó en la bandeja descartable a su lado, Peter agarró el suyo y bebió un sorbo—. Hoy no hubo mucha acción. Detuve a un par de sujetos que querían robar a una mujer saliendo del banco, y nada más. Queens está muy tranquilo desde que… pasó todo lo que pasó.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? ¿Admitiría lo sucedido si se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta? Se lanzó de espaldas al suelo y admiró el cielo apenas salpicado de estrellas que estaban siendo escondidas por las gruesas capas de nubes que estaban juntándose cada vez más rápido. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero pensamientos oscuros lo atravesaban como los relámpagos que comenzaron a sonar, estremeciendo hasta la última fibra del cuerpo del muchacho. ¿Hace cuánto que no podía dormir con calma? Ni siquiera desde su regreso, ni siquiera con Beck tras las rejas.

Beck…

Quentin Beck…

Peter había depositado su confianza en ese sujeto. Tan ciegamente. Tan incrédulamente. Al menos una vez por semana iba a verlo al instituto psiquiátrico. Ya no creía en él siquiera encerrado en aquel lugar. Le aterraba la sola idea de que por un error saliera de ahí. Él le había contado todo, le había dicho lo que a nadie, y Beck lo había usado en su contra para hacerlo pedazos. 

—Claro que lo conozco —le había dicho Pepper en una visita a su hogar—. Tony lo echó porque estaba dando inicios de inestabilidad. 

—¿Inestabilidad? —preguntó May.

—Digamos que durante el último tiempo en la empresa no estaba del todo en sus cabales. De hecho, fue por la época en que Tony reclutó a Peter que fue despedido. 

No quería creer que Beck estuviera siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos desde ese entonces. No quería pensar en eso, pero lo hacía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Por eso no quería dormir. Por eso ya no dormía. Por eso sólo encontraba confort frente a todas esas imágenes que no había querido volver a ver pero que desde su vuelta de Europa se habían convertido en lo más cercano a un bálsamo que podía tener. 

* * *

—¿Por qué? —musitó luego de dejar el café ya frío sobre una lápida. No había cuerpo bajo la misma qué levantarse como Beck le había hecho creer. Aún así, se alejó unos cuantos pasos—. ¿Por qué, Tony? —una vez más, tal y como sucedía cada vez que pronunciaba esas dos simples palabras, su pregunta carecía de respuesta, porque Tony ya no estaba para responderle, para explicar sus acciones, y lo único que tenía él, lo último, era una maldita carta—. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme? ¿Fue porque yo lo hice primero? ¿No me aferré a ti lo suficiente? ¿Volverás después de cinco años como yo lo hice por ti? —sus rodillas cayeron sobre el suelo estrepitosa y dolorosamente, pero en su alma el dolor era tres mil veces peor—. Respóndeme, Tony, por favor —sus lágrimas mojaban el interior de su máscara al igual que las gruesas gotas de lluvia lo hacían en el exterior—. Dime que sigues aquí… conmigo…

Veintiuno, dieciséis, ¿qué importaba su edad? Probablemente en ese momento estuviera llorando como un niño de cinco. El sonido de la tormenta cubrió el de su llanto. El vaso de café ya había rodado sobre el césped mojado y su contenido derramado se estaba mezclando con el agua de un charco.

* * *

Dejó el vaso vacío al fondo de su armario dentro de muchos otros. Los admiró y cerró sus puertas, apoyando su frente sobre ellas y cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes. No oyó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, pero su sentido arácnido se puso en alerta y miró a May con una expresión de terror.

—¿Peter? —llamó su tía su atención. Ella le sonrió cálidamente—. Si quieres cenar —él calmó sus facciones, poco a poco salió de su estado de alerta y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Comí algo en la calle. 

—De acuerdo, cariño. Cámbiate rápido esa ropa. Estás empapado y no queremos que nuestro amigable vecino Spider-Man se enferme, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso a las palabras de su tía. Una tenue luz iluminaba lo suficiente su habitación como para ayudarlo en sus noches de insomnio, pero no tanto por si lograba, de una vez por todas, conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, como venía sucediendo desde que regresó, eso no ocurrió. Sus párpados se cerraban y se abrían apenas aparecían imágenes aterradoras en su cabeza, desperdiciando líquido de telaraña al no haberse quitado los lanzadores de sus muñecas. Bufando, se las sacó y las tiró al suelo. Sus párpados se cerraban, se abrían, se cerraban, se abrían. Era un maldito ciclo sin fin. ¿Los tenía abiertos cuando se encontró en medio de las escaleras de su escuela? Subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta, los pasillos estaban atestados de estudiantes, cada uno de ellos demasiado ensimismados en sus asuntos como para reparar en su presencia.

—Aquí estás —sintió una palmada sobre su espalda. No era la primera vez que lo saludaban de esa forma, pero esta tenía una presión particular, y por sobre todo hacía que aflorara el sentimiento más profundo que tenía en su corazón. Peter se volvió hacia esa persona que lo había saludado y reconoció su mirada a través de los cristales rojizos, su sonrisa traviesa decorando su rostro y esa forma tan especial que tenía para dirigirse a él—. Hola, muchacho.

—Tony —musitó Peter al borde del llanto.

—Por fin puedo hablar contigo. Estabas tan enfocado en otras cosas que mis señales no te llegaron, ¿eh?

—¿Señales?

—Te mandé miles, no las recuerdo todas. Pero, la última, ¿el café sobre la lápida? Yo lo lancé al suelo.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que…?

—No, no estás muerto, idiota. Pero este estado de sueño tuyo es lo único que me permite acercarme a ti —el escenario era el mismo y aún así, todo a su alrededor parecía esfumarse y perder importancia—. Pensé que con lo que te escribí había sido suficiente, pero se ve que no fue así. 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No vine a responder cuestiones que tú podrás responder en su debido tiempo. Vine para decirte lo que no pude escribir en la carta que te dejé. Nunca sabes quién podría llegar a leerla —enjugándose las lágrimas que le impedían ver correctamente al hombre frente suyo, Peter se sonrió al darse cuenta de las expresiones y gestos de Tony al no poder saber cómo comenzar lo que le quería expresar—. Peter…, te amo. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta, ya no había forma de hacértelo saber, ¿sabes? ¿Cuando ocurrió lo de Thanos y él hizo eso? Era demasiado tarde para decírtelo. Ahora es demasiado tarde, pero Peter, debes seguir. Si quieres, lee esa carta para que se te sea más sencillo salir de la cama, pero levántate. Levántate y sigue adelante. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No hay Gema del Tiempo que pueda deshacer lo que pasó, y si eso sucede, todo mi esfuerzo y el que hizo Bruce se iría a la mierda. Quiero que vivas. No quiero que le andes mintiendo a tu tía, a Pepper, a tus amigos diciéndoles que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás y vives a la sombra del terror que te agobia el hecho de pensar que Beck puede llegar a escapar. Peter, no es así. No es así, y lo sabes. Sabes que es imposible escapar de donde está a menos que sea con los pies para adelante. No te encierres, no lo hagas.

—¿Cómo hago, Tony? ¿Cómo hago para vivir sin ti?

—¡Lo estás haciendo, maldita sea! Estás viviendo cuando salvas a una persona que está en peligro o con cada situación que volteas a tu favor en los callejones de Queens. Las demás personas, Peter, te ayudan a vivir. Te darán su mano, sus consejos, su hombro cuando quieras llorar. Ellos siempre estarán. 

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. 

—No. No es así. 

—¡Sí! ¡Así es! 

Su grito resonó en un espacio vacío. Ya no estaban en la escuela de Peter, ya no estaban en Queens. Estaban en ningún lugar. Tony se sorprendió por el grito del muchacho, pero le sonrió. Cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con más fuerza que la última vez que lo había hecho.

—Peter, me encantaría no dejarte ir, pero no es el momento. No es tu momento todavía —hundió su nariz en sus cabellos, quería que su aroma llegara hasta su última célula—. Lo hice porque te quería vivo, Peter. Porque ya no tenía más corazón por destrozar al caminar en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras. 

—Y yo, ¿qué? —la mirada avellana de Peter se posó sobre la suya.

—Te lo dije, tú ya lo estás haciendo —sus manos sostuvieron el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos. No se había imaginado que cupieran tan bien entre ellas. Apoyó su frente sobre la suya, luego su nariz sobre la suya y sintió una explosión dentro suyo cuando besó sus labios, una innumerable cantidad de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago—. Nunca lo olvides, mi amor. Nunca olvides cuánto te amo.

* * *

El trabajo en el Daily Bugle era por demás complicado. ¿Cómo obtener fotografías de Spider-Man siendo el hombre que se escondía debajo de la máscara? Tuvo suerte que algunos de sus amigos de Midtown le estuvieran haciendo compañía en el lugar. 

—Peter, ¿vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó Betty, un poco atrás del grupo de compañeros de trabajo que iban camino a una cafetería. 

—¿Les dices que los alcanzo luego? Tengo algo que hacer.

—Claro —la rubia se lo quedó mirando, Ned se le acercó y, como ella, se quedó observando a Peter tomando el camino contrario—. Todos los días se va a la cafetería de la otra cuadra y compra dos cafés. Me pregunto a quién se lo llevará —Betty volvió su mirada hacia Ned, quien la observaba con ternura—. ¿Qué?

—Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Creo que Peter tampoco lo ha hecho, pero, también creo que ha aprendido a vivir sin él y ha salido adelante. 

Betty le sonrió sintiendo una brisa de juventud jugando con su cabello.

—Eres tan sabio…

* * *

Peter apoyó la bandeja descartable en el césped y agarró su café. 

—Ahora lo tomo como tú. Tuve qué. Nunca pensé que el trabajo fuera tan agotador. Sin mencionar mi guardia como Spider-Man y algunos de los asuntos de los que tuvimos que encargarnos con Carol y el resto de los Avengers. Ah, sí. ¿No te mencioné? Tenemos un nuevo equipo. Todos son geniales —una suave brisa meció las copas de los árboles, Peter levantó la vista hacia el cielo y con los ojos cerrados inspiró el aroma que se había desprendido de ellos, un inusual aroma a perfume importado. Sonrió y volvió a abrir los ojos—. Lo sé, Tony. Y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. 


End file.
